Wedding Dress
by WenRakkoon
Summary: Miku and Luka has been best friends for as long as they could remember but over the years of being together, Luka developed feelings for her best friend. One day, Luka received gets invited to a wedding… to Miku's wedding. Luka is the special guest, she's the piano player for the wedding. What happens to her heart when she sees her love walk down the isle with a blue haired man?


**Wedding Dress **

**Sad Oneshot. Miku and Luka has been best friends for as long as they could remember but over the years of being together, Luka developed feelings for her best friend. One day, Luka received gets invited to a wedding… to Miku's wedding. Luka is the special guest, she's the piano player for the wedding. What happens to her heart when she sees her love walk down the isle with a blue haired man? KaitoXMiku because of wedding but LukaXMiku for secret feelings behind friendship and light KaitoXMeiko due to a lie.**

* * *

**Told by Luka's Point of View**

* * *

A blissful afternoon, warm and yet breezy. It was utmost serene weather, clear skies and beautiful, welcoming sun; the type of weather where you just want to sit down in the hammock and read a book alongside your special someone. Temperature couldn't be any more peaceful, a nice 70 degrees Fahrenheit or about 22 Celsius. Birds chirped about and leaves rustled along with neighboring ones in giant, orange and red piles stacked high. Oh how I wish I had a zen garden, everything was just right for one. I was one of the few who got out to enjoy this weather; instead I sat on a couch in my shared apartment doing, yet again, nothing with my lazy self.

I was sitting on my couch next to my pet; no, not pet, more like weird talking octopus friend thing, Tako Luka. She sat beside me in the middle of the teal and pink checkered couch. Yes, not the most ordinary design for furniture but I loved sitting on it anyways. I remember when I first got this couch...

Whoops- I mean, we picked out this couch. I blushed at my silly mistake; how could I possibly forget the day we picked out this eccentric looking loveseat? We looked so awkward bringing up this mix coloured piece of furniture up in our apartment with all of our neighbors staring. We took some time bringing it up to the second floor but eventually we availed and got this thing up and in our living room, we celebrated with the usual "job well done" by cooking up some leek and tuna sushi rolls. I giggled at the thought, my flowing pink hair bounced along with my voice.

I didn't dress too fancy today, just another sky blue and white striped v-neck with a pair of darkly, night blue denim jeans. I had just gotten home from work, my occupation isn't important anyways. I'm just another music producer who worked at Cypton and Co. They weren't too strict with dress code so I could wear whatever, as long as it didn't have offensive- especially things towards the company. I did have a gray overcoat when I went to work, but now, it hangs neatly on a hook located near the front door of this medium sized apartment.

My pink hair flew way past my thighs, people have always wondered how I manage to deal with hair at this amazing length. I tell them the usual; comb it with patience. My legs suddenly become lazy and I stretched them across the two seated sofa. Oh how my best friend hated it whenever I did that, she'd always have problems pushing my legs off of her. It was so adorable that I just couldn't bring myself to take my long legs off of her petite-like body. Tako Luka was too empathetic to pay any attention. She was always the moody type; she didn't pay attention to anything other than her beautiful, sleek cherry blossom coloured tentacles that she takes hours bathing.

It's weird how she resembled me. My mind thought back at the my birthday party not too long ago, my best friend got this pet for me for the exact same reason. Her voice echoes through my head, "Ne ne Luka-chan, I didn't know what to get you so I got you this octopus thingy. She looks a lot like you so I'd thought I'd be the awesome best friend that I am and buy her for your birthday. If you didn't mind, I already named her 'Tako Luka' because she looks so much similar to you!" She looked so adorable on that occasion, her teal hair waved back and forth happily as I accepted her gift.

My ocean blue eyes stared down at the unopened book before me, set next to the television remote upon our coffee table. Oh yes, I've almost completely forgotten about this book. How silly of me, I promised her that I would read it soon. Curious eyes looked about the title; it didn't look like a book I've read before because it spelled out "Years". Might as well try it out and see how it goes. My right teal polished index circled around the rough perimeter of the hard covered book. It looks kind of suspicious and fake, maybe that's why I haven't heard of it before. I have a passion for books; my best friend teases me for being a bibliomaniac. After some time of reading the title, trying to find the author's name that absolutely didn't want to be found, and looking at the bland brown cover, I picked up the thing and examined it more closely. Tako Luka finally had enough and jumped up to the top of the couch and lay there instead. It looks like she finally had enough of my legs hanging above her head.

I giggled at my pet's antics and turned back to face the possible pranked book my best friend bought for me a couple days back. Finally, I mustered up the courage to open the first page. It was a bad habit but whenever I get scared, I cling onto the ring hooked onto my sterling silver necklace with my left hand. The ring was special to me; sometimes I believed it gave me the power of courage and the strength to get passed my obstacles. Why is this ring so special? It's because I bought this ring a year back for my best friend, I never really gave it to her because I was too nervous and afraid of rejection but now I think I'm able to give it to her as a present. Hopefully she'll understand my feelings and accept them for what they are. If not; I hope that she finds it in her heart to look past my messed up love for her, another woman and that we would remain best friends.

Although there was last month when I attempted to give her but she was pulled away from a good friend of ours. His name was Bakaito, wasn't it? Yeah, something along those lines; at least, that's what his girlfriend "Meiko" my teal haired best friend told me about calls him.

I opened to the first page. There was no table of contexts, no title, or anything at all. I flipped to the next page and my heart instantly speed up by a thousand miles. These were the photos my best friend and I took over the years of being together. We've been buddies for as long as I could remember but to be exact, we've been friends for a good, long, and loving eight years.

My hands smoothed out the pages to get a better look at the photography. Oh, there was the time she and I went fishing and she ended up catching a fish so small that it wasn't even qualified as a real fish. For some reason though, she still looked happy in the picture, her smile beamed like a million suns and was beautiful as a rainbow. I looked over at my ten-year-old self; I looked so happy with my baby tuna fish but I'm sure that wasn't the reason.

I was standing next to her. I was in love, I'm sure of it; my blush is still slightly noticeable in the old photograph. We were laughing so hard that only I knew the real reason behind the blush. Her laugh, oh how I could listen to it for hours and never, not even in a billion years, get tired of listening to the sweet, melodious tune. Those radiant teal eyes looked right into the camera, her hand holding on carefully to the sharp hook with a tiny bait-like fish hanging off the side. I, like I said before, was standing by her side with my tuna fish laughing away with our silly, childish games.

I eagerly looked over to the next picture. It was the time we went to the New Year's carnival and we went into a photo booth, the ones that created four pictures in a long slide. The first one was us smiling, shoulder to shoulder with peace signs parallel to each other. The second was us just being plain goofy, I had my blue eyes crossed like a bozo and her face resembled something similar to a puffer fish. Her smooth cheeks, the way they looked made me want to caress their softness. Those lips, oh how I just wanted to just kiss them every time I laid my eyes on them.

Our third picture was probably the most embarrassing, I accidentally fell backwards laughing whilst looking at her hilarious face and pulled onto her shirt for support, causing both of us to stumble on the right wall within the photo booth. The left wall wasn't even a wall; it was the curtain entrance we walked into. In the picture, it was me falling backwards and she laid on top of me. It was very awkward for the both of us but she still turned to the photo booth's camera and smiled her "winner's smile", she knew how to play dirty and she knew exactly what to do to make me blush and fluster. She's such an evil little girl, and yet, I still love her.

My favorite was probably the fourth slide. Because of the fall and the noise it made, someone became alerted and rushed in to help us out. It was a woman, much older than us. And those eyes of hers were as gray and dark as the dead possum I found in the parking lot the other month (not to mention my best friend teased me for a good while when I shrieked as high as a little girl finding the rodent near the wheel of my car). She was yelling at my best friend from behind and it caused her to lunge forward. Being as there was no space to jump to other than me and the wall in front of her, she squeaked in startled way and clung on closer to me with her face being about an estimated two centimeters from my tomato of a face. As her eyes was closed with the woman still barking from the side of the picture, and I, Megurine Luka, was holding on and coaxing the poor girl in my arms. Sure, there was a 4 year difference between but isn't that just a number?

I looked through more pages and found even more treasures from the past. They dated back from when we were merely nice years old to just only last weekend when I spilled vanilla ice-cream all over my favorite gray sweater. All these memories flowed back into my brain, I couldn't help but to get teary after the "walk through memory lane" as they say. I remember the times in 5th grade where she would "accidentally" let out all the class pet gerbils from their cages or when she forgot her homework in high school and I had to pull her out of another jiff since I was high experienced in English and that I was a superior studier than her.

There was something peculiar in the back, though. Once I reached the back pages, somewhere in the 120's or so, a white letter slipped out from the back cover. I flipped all the way to the end of the book and started backwards like in the mangas my friend would always read instead of educational stories. She says it's too boring and pictures are more cool. Aww, how cute is she? I remember I gave her a hug after she said that, wait, or maybe she said that after I hugged her... Oh well, I hug her a lot and it's hard to keep count. The warm embraces we have are just so addicting, I can't stop my weird obsession even if I tried.

I examined the well clean, sealed, single white letter that fell on my lap. My hands fidgeted onto the ring between my averagely sized breasts- the reason I say average is because it is but my best friend always complains about how enormous they are and how puny and pathetic hers are compared to mine. Another hug after that, I think. I brought the letter up to the light and I tried to look through it, in case it was a bomb in disguise and the only way it would trigger is if I opened the letter. There was my name and... her name.

I immediately tore through the paper and unfolded the typed letter inside of it. Suddenly-

I. Stopped. Breathing.

My heart felt like exploding.

I wanted to run to the top of the tallest mountain just to jump off and commit suicide.

Better yet, hire a hit-man on myself to end this devastating feeling I'm experiencing right now.

My happy tears took a turn for the worst and changed into sorrowful waterfalls, streams were beginning to ruin my mascara. Yet, I couldn't stop staring down at the letter before me. I read it over and over, I hoped it was some sort of sick prank but no; there was no enlightened strings behind this. It was just the fine, dastard prints on regular, sharp, heart-clenching paper.

It read out, loud and clearly:

"Dear Luka-chan,

Yay, you finally got the letter! It's about time you opened the book I gave you. Haha, lol jk! It was a nice trip through our past together, ne? I found these pictures in my room the other week and I decided to make a tiny scrapbook for you, can you believe it? How awesome am I? Think of it as a special gift from a best friend to another best friend.

Anyways, guess what!

I'm getting married soon to Shion Kaito, he's such a sweetie and he's super cute~! You remember him, right? We've been together for a while now and the a few months ago in the summer time, he got down on his knees to propose to me! Isn't that awesome, Luka-chan? :D

I'm sorry that I kept it a secret from you. And I'm sorry I lied to you too.

And by that, I mean; remember that one night at the bar when you noticed my ring, after Kaito pulled me away to talk to him? Yeah, I'm really sorry that I lied to you; the ring was real and it was from him. Not from me just buying another piece of expensive jewelry. lol

I know you might be a little surprised about the sudden wedding thing and a bit angry that I lied to you but to make it up, I want you to be at our wedding coming up real soon. You're the most specialist person of them all, you're going to be the piano player because I've seen you play. It's gonna be so cool, Luka-chan! You're so good at singing too so you singing for those people will promote you and persuade them into buying more of your CD's and stuff.

It's a little short notice and I'm sorry about that too. ^-^; But I really hope you can make it to me and Kaito's wedding. Hope you see you there, Luka-chan!

With love,  
Hastune Miku!"

I stared blankly at the note for what seemed like hours. My heart could be heard from the whole world, the constant echo of tearing was audible and loud in my ears. Even though I was done reading it, tears still flowed down at the now stained with make-up paper.

"With love..." I whispered hoarsely to myself. The lump in my throat made it practically impossible for me to speak normally and civilly like I usually do. No words can express the pain I'm going through right now.

So instead, I scream. I scream as loud as I could, as long as I could, and as painfully expressive as I could. I don't care if the neighbors called the cops on me, I don't care if I attract a bear into my apartment building. I was hurt. Bad. Horribly. I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest and stomp all over it, it seems easier than to come face to face with my best friend at her wedding.

I suddenly grew angry. Not with my best friend- never. With this man, the groom whom my love was about to be sent off to. I crumpled the paper harshly in my grasp, the paper magically became sharp and cut nearly all my fingers... or at least, that's what it felt like.

Why would I be angry with her? I love her. Why would I be happy about this? I loved her to a million pieces. Why did she keep keep her relationship with Kaito a secret from me, her best friend? I've always told her everything about me and she's always told me her secrets. Down to the time she accidentally wet her pants at the movie theaters after long hours of not going, a big drink, and a jump-out scary scene; it was embarrassing alright but I've kept her secret and never told a soul. Why? Because I love her so much that I would throw up my heart just for her.

"Wait... What day at the bar...?" I picked up the paper thrown across the room in blind fury. I slowly and carefully uncrumpled my created mess and read the words out loud to myself. "Remember that one night when you noticed my ring... and... after Kaito pulled me away..?"

I had to sit back down on the couch with my mascara-ran faced self. I felt like throwing up, my left hand came up to cover my mouth in case my stomach wanted to have a disagreement with me. Luckily, I regained some strength and sucked it up like a mature person. I crossed my legs over the edge of the couch and intertwined my fingers n front of my face in deep concentration. This was another bad habit, I always looked up into space whenever I thought of things. Miku always teased me about this. Her name and beautiful smile pricks at my heart right now, I want to kiss her so badly and keep her all to myself... but that's selfish; she doesn't belong to me. My Miku is now Kaito's Miku and... it's too late to do anything.

My mind races back frantically to the night of where it all happened. Finally, the flash of light hit me and I stare blankly into the crumpled up invitation to enhance memory action. I find my hand clutching the ring I tried to give her last month.

* * *

**-Flashback to Last Month-**

* * *

"Hey Miku, you done yet?" I yelled into her room on my way out the corridor and into the living room. The living room was connected to the kitchen and the little room leading out to the real world. I was dressed in a silky low-cut black dress that stopped around my knees, I must say that it hugged my buddy quite nicely. I loved the design, it had white frills around rim of the dress and it really complemented my dolled up hair and expensive butterfly necklace hiding the destined ring. I was having an anxiety attack, I was so nervous for the dinner party we were having in a fancy, straight out candles dining French restaurant. Not just that, this was the night I was going to ask out my best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Her sweet-dripping voice called back to me. She walked out in a strut and spun around once for my views, and mine alone. I tried my best trying to keep my jaw shut but it came down anyways. Miku giggled at my silly, pink face; I loved it when she laughed, I won't ever get sick of it. My best friend looked absolutely stunning, she had the prettiest red dress that brought out her zesty, sexier side, along with a slight cuteness which was jaw-droppingly amazing. The silk produced, rose-coloured dress wrapped around her perky chest perfectly, it came down in a sash position from her right shoulder to the opposite side of her waist. The beautiful rosy fabric stopped around her knees with ruffles at the ends. Her long teal hair was put up into two twin pigtails, another compliment to her adorableness. I want to run my fingers through her hair so badly, I just couldn't stand not following my brain and do it.

"Aww, you're so sweet Luka-chan~" She pinched my cheek. Out of nervousness, I pulled her in to a long, loving hug. Miku's spaghetti arms hugged my waist, I couldn't stop myself from giggling at her skinniness and as she joined my laughter with her wonderful cheerfulness. Our bodies melted together, her figure was perfect right next to mine. I blush madly at the fact that we could hug like this every single day, I would never give this feeling away for the world.

"You ready for tonight's party?" I asked her while looking down. I had to pull her out of the crook of my neck in order to get a good look into her eyes. Scratch that- it was the perfect look. Her teal eyes had a sparkle, a tiny star that would anyone's heart skip a few beats. I am yet another example. My nerves suddenly jumped, I realized how close we were and I stepped back once. I couldn't let her see the ring behind my jeweled encrusted butterfly nor did I want her to feel the intense heartbeats my heart was producing. Miku cocked her head... she looked so cute, I just wanna...

"Come on Luka-chan, we're gonna be late. No time to make goofy faces." Her teal coloured index swiped across my nose teasingly. I realized what I was doing, I was leaning in really close to a kiss, it was a good thing my lovely tealette is dense and rather slow when it came to intimate feelings. I would know that because she's never been in a relationship with anyone.

"Uhm... yeah..." I tried to smile past my flustering mistake, only making her giggle her wonderful laugh once more. We walked out the doors to our apartment and waved goodbye to Tako Luka. Miku held onto my hand as she usually did whenever she became nervous, much like me except I was with a ring of fate. If only you could see how perfect our hands came together; heck, if she only could see how perfect we are for each other.

Out to my white BMW American export car and to the party we went.

As we arrived to the party, we parted ways and did whatever we did at parties. My heart did pinch a little when I watched her back turn towards me. I chatted away with some of my friends, such as this blonde woman I've befriended somewhere in elementary and a green haired girl who was the blonde woman's lover. It didn't bother them that they were both women, they were in love and nothing can say otherwise. We talked endlessly of shoes and the sahion trend going in today's world; or better yet, we just told while stories of "roommate lives" and how Miku and I have been sharing together for about a good 3 years. Lily and Gumi also told their stories as well, from the time Lily burned down the kitchen to the time Gumi accidentally called the police on a "Lily Joker-In-The-Box" surprise scare on Halloween. They were so adorable, I thought repeatedly to myself.

At the sight of the two holding hands made me twist my head and search the room for a glance at my teal haired princess. It took a while but I finally found her chatting away with my blue haired friend Kaito. He's a nice guy but he's already taken, my nerves eased up at that fact. If someone as dashing as him was with someone else, then he wouldn't dare try and go for Miku right? Unless he's a dirty cheat, but I highly doubt a guy with an honest face like his would ever think of something as horrible as that.

I took control of my anxiousness and walked over to said teal woman.

"Hey Miku-chan, may I speak to you for a second?" I accidentally coughed up my words, but good thing it was enough to sound elegant. Kaito glanced over Miku's shoulder to see who has interrupted their conversation. He gave me a dirty look but then lightened up when he saw that it was me, a friend that he met in middle school.

"Huh? Ah- oh, okay. Excuse me, Kaito-san. Luka-chan wants to talk to me for a second." Miku looked back a quick second and waved him off. He flipped his blue hair to the side with his cuffed wrist. He looked rather spiffy this evening in his black tuxedo and clean, white shirt and equally black tie and pants. His shoes were white with black buttons placed on the sides, he looked like he was attending a wedding but with disco shoes.

Her right hand laced with my left, my stomach was filled with consistent butterflies again and my heart burned with a wanting passion.

I needed to tell her about the ring- I needed to make my move.

Most importantly, I needed to tell her that I was madly in love with her. She would understand, wouldn't she? She's never showed any sign of homophobia so I wouldn't know if she was. Oh goodness, thinking about rejection is only going to make me even more nervous. So that exactly what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to think about Miku, the best friend and love of my life, reject a big nobody and lesbian friend like me. As I turned the corner into a quiet hallway, I pulled her so that she was facing me in the peaceful hallway.

"Hmm... yes, Luka-chan? You wanted to talk to me about something..?" Miku spoke in a sing-song voice while cocking her head to the side, her body leaning a bit as well because of her action. Her cuteness caught my breathe, I almost forgot what I was about to do but then my hand instinctively came up to touch the ring well hidden behind my butterfly. Sudden memory flashes ran through my head and I remembered what I was doing here, alone, with Miku.

"Ah.. right, right, I do have something to tell you about. You see Miku-chan... I uhh... well, you know how we've been friends for about eight years now?" I said with lacked enthusiasm, my hands waved across the air in gestures to try to save my point. Unfortunately, it only made me look more stupid and it caused my face to blush a red similar to firetrucks. Miku only giggled and placed her finger on top of my lips.

"Yeah Luka-chan, I'm aware that we've been best friends for a very long time." She stretched out "very" and "long" cutely, only making my want for her stronger by the second. I pulled her blueberry scented hand out of my face gently and not so forcefully.

"Well uhh... I kinda umm... I have something to show you." I brought my hand up to my chest again, tugging away at my necklace. I pulled on the silver one or two more times. Then it became a few tugs, it felt like I was playing tug-of-war with my necklace which was pretty ridiculous since I found myself losing.

"What?" I thought to myself as I looked down. I saw that my butterfly's wings became stuck inside one of the ring's diamonds. The ring itself was a simple design but it had a single vine running around the outermost layer of the gold circle with a pure crystal placed on the highest vine length. Miku stood there waiting for my surprise, I could see that she wasn't at all impatient. I had to let go of her hand and try to pull apart the ring and butterfly necklace by force.

Honestly, I felt like a stupid loser at the moment. I tried to make something special happen but somehow life had given me other plans. Why does this always happen to me? Miku leaned back against the wall, I was becoming more nervous with myself each attempt I made trying to get the ring off the butterfly. Finally I unhooked the necklace from the back of my neck and stared furiously at the silver. When I looked up, there was not only Miku but suddenly a Kaito popped out of nowhere.

"Sorry Luka-chan, may I have a word with Miku-chan for a second?" He bowed politely at me. I had no other choice but to say yes, I didn't want to look stupid and selfish in front of them with my necklace clusterfuck situation; so I had to agree to his offer against my will. Kaito pulled Miku away by the arm, she waved me a casual bye and went off.

I didn't see her for a while. What is Kaito doing with Miku that's taking so long? It's not like they can do anything in private in this restaurant besides this one and only quiet hallway.

Finally. I got the ring off the butterfly. Then a disturbance was heard throughout the eating establishment, like loud cheering. I paid no mind to it, now I finally got the ring off and now I will tell Miku my feelings towards her! Boy, the cheering went on for a while. Large, awfully loud crowds gathered around the middle of the fancy 5 star restaurant but still, my mind paid no attention to them. My goal was to find my love and confess.

Once I found her, she was grabbing a drink with Kaito again. My heart skipped a few beats when I gazed into her eyes, it was the happiest she's been all night. I was hoping that it was because of me and I showed up, that's why she's so happy at the moment. My heart dropped when I gazed down at her left hand. There, on the spot where I supposed to place my ring, magically appeared a new ring that I've never seen before. I wondered who is was from so my curiosity lived out into words.

"Hey... When and where did you get that ring?" My eyes refused to look away from it, my left hand jutted upwards and pointed down at it. Yes, I looked even more stupid but I was curious. Miku always called me a cat at home because of how I act, curiosity killed the cat, as they say.

"O-oh! I-I've always had this r-ring. I uhh- kinda bought it a while ag-ago." Strange. Miku stuttering? That's not like her, she's usually passionate with her words and strong with them, just another quality I loved about the teal haired princess. I decided to let go of the suspicious thought though. Kaito was taken, after all... wasn't he?

Throughout the rest of the night, Miku and I returned to our regular livings at home. Nothing happened...

Nope... Nothing happened...

I held onto my ring now in my palm. The crystal butterfly was placed back inside my jewelry box and my clear silver necklace string was placed back around my neck. I sighed and hooked the ring back in the silver chain. I place the jewelry box near my mirror dresser and hopped back into bed.

And went off to my dreamworld filled with endless fantasies of Miku and myself- like nothing happened...

* * *

**-Flachback End-**

* * *

I crumpled up the paper again in fury. Poor Tako Luka flinched and cowered behind the couch at the sight of my anger. She was smart, just like me; she knew what would happen if someone were to interfere with my ferociousness. I stormed off into my room, slamming the door hard behind me. The sound resonated through the household and took a couple laps before it completely disappeared. I slid down the back of my closed door, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed deeply into them.

Why would Miku do this to me? Hasn't she always been my best friend? Or did she have some other friend that was her real, true best friend and she hid that away from me too?

God knows how long I've been there, crying all my powerful emotions out. My head ached like mad, my stomach was no long filled with happy, dancing butterflies but now felt very vile and I needed to throw up. I rushed for my nearby wastebasket and threw up the contents of my stomach, just some tuna... and leeks...

"Oh God..." I mumbled to myself but then snapped out of my hysterical state when there was a knock on the door.

"L-Luka-chan? You alright in there?" It was her. It was the love of my life, the same girl whose about to be wed really soon. In all this mess going on, I didn't want to remember the date but then again I had to, for the sake of being a good best friend. I almost came close into forgetting the wedding but now I wish I never knew about it in the long run. My mistakes were clear both ways; whether I picked up the scrap book or not. Miku knocked on my door again, only to hear my crackled up voice and vomiting induced sounds.

"I-I'm okaayyy-" I continued but my voice gave out on my and my throat clogged up with disgusting excess. I clung on to that trashcan for dear life, I was about to lose it all. And that's what I did. Just as the trashcan filled up to the midway point, my head felt light and feathery.

"So uhh... Yeah, if you didn't pick up the book, I'm just gonna tell you-" Miku stated form the other side of my door. I made haste and slammed the door open, after I wiped off noticeable runny make-up off my face, of course. I held a badly cut up finger up to her lips in an intimidating fashion, the look in her eyes were no longer the regular lovable ones but now stricken with fear. About what? Who knows. I stop and think for a second, the expression on my face smoothed out to the everyday Luka look. She looked nice actually, even if was only her pajama wear; blue sports shorts and a teal t-shirt obviously too big for her. Even if she looked nice, I looked at her clothing with envy. Every night before, she would wear some sort of pink and teal such like I but now she switched her colour palette to represent her and her Kaito instead. That hurt. A lot...

"O-Oh right, right right. I got the message, Miku-chan. Don't you worry about it." I smiled and nudged her arm... but apparently it's not getting to her. She looked past me but I sidestepped so that she wouldn't dare take a peek into my messy room, especially the vomit filled wastebasket dangerously nearby. If I didn't shake her loose, the smell of either my voice or the wastebasket would trigger even more suspicion. She stepped to the other side which only made play the game or mirror, I remained parallel to her movements and blocked her sight from reaching my room.

"Uh huh... So you're ready for the occasion then?" It killed me to say yes, albeit I nodded my head up and down anyways. She eyes me weirdly, those teal eyes knew what they were doing. It doesn't take much for gorgeous eyes like those to break me down into putty, already my legs feel like rubber without and not a single bone was to be found in my arms. "Well the wedding is tomorrow and I wanted to remind you in case you may have forgotten to buy a dress for your best friend's wedding." I laughed with my hand covering my lips, to hide the wretched smell and all that.

"Miku-chan. You should trust me, I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for the world." As Miku finally succumbed to her denseness, she began to walk away slowly with a nod. My hands outstretched with minds of their owns. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no ohno ohno ohnoohnoohno-! Why hands, why? Why must you do this?! Bad hands, how dare you go and-

"Thanks for the hug, Luka-chan, I really needed that. To tell you the truth, I'm really nervous as well... but I can't wait to see you play the piano and sing tomorrow, ne?" Miku held on closely to my arms around her stomach. I embraced her from behind, it's not the usual hug where we face each other but this was still like a perfect puzzle. We came to one other perfectly like jigsaw pieces, it's never felt more right; absolutely nothing could say otherwise. Wow, she smelled nice. What? Her hair is like right there in my face and I might as well take advantage of this moment to calm my nerves, the scent of blueberry and vanilla never smelt more soothing.

"Luka-chan..? Are you sniffing me?" Miku's head turned to the side in order to look at me from a angle. Oh God, I must look like a total creep sniffing her hair like that. I jumped back, nearly bumping my head into my opened door. I became flustered, the cheeks on my face felt like lava rocks trying to cool down but with no luck. It's a good thing Miku caught me and pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

Wait.

What?!

"Woah, you okay there?" For a girl like her, she was surprisingly strong and had the strength to pull someone like me, falling, into her petite arms. "It's okay, it's not weird. I actually think it's kinda... ahhh... cute." Curse this girl, her adorableness is going to get her raped one day.. At this rate, it's most likely going to be me who will do the terrible deed...

Miku kept her head into the crook of my neck and breathed in the lock of pink hair on my left shoulder that always refused to budge from its place, her small fingers tangling up the luxurious but messy pink hair located on my back. Is this the right moment? Yeah, I'll take my chances. I leaned downwards to take a nice whiff of the top crown, my hands finally able to roam free and about in her teal, fruit-scented hair.

This felt so amazing. I completely forgotten about all my worries and just let my body melt with this seemingly innocent but secretly seductive younger woman. My heart felt lifted into soft, fluffy clouds, my mind became white and payed no attention to nothing else other then this incredible moment. The moment was short lived, Miku had to sooner or later pull away; I'm just a little upset she chose now instead of later.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay. Tako Luka said that you were angry with something and ran off crying and fussy-like into your room." Even though Miku took a step back to break the hug, her arms were still on top of mine; from a bird's eye-view, we looked like a circle. A perfect circle... I looked deep in her turquoise eyes, and saw nothing but concern and worry. How could I possibly be angry with her, even if she is going to be married off to someone else? Even if she did lie and break my heart?

"Like I said, Miku-chan. I'm fine, just don't worry about it." For the first time in our friendship, I had to lie straight into her face, not to mention that she believed all the fib. Gosh, I could smell the wastebasket from here, I have to shake her off now- like it or not. I mustn't let her know about my feelings or what I've done. "Well, it's time to sleep, Miku-chan. I hope you have a good night's rest.. 'cause you know.. Big day tomorrow, yay..!" I tried to give off as much enthusiasm as I could but my voice just wouldn't be cheerful and happy for her; it was too busy being drowned with painful induced thoughts of Kaito and Miku getting married and growing old together and having little mix babies.

Miku was the dense person though so I had that to count on. She blinked a few times and nodded her head. As usual, she gave me my regular, nightly "goodnight kiss" on my cheek. I smiled softly at her, the mushy feeling in my heart once again overpowered my sorrow. I wish I could return the favor like normal but there was vomit still on the inside of my mouth and that would just be gross if it were to leak out and accidentally drip onto her cheek. Her smile said that she was really excited for tomorrow but her eyes said nervousness with a hint of teasing "where's my kiss, greedy Luka-chan?" I couldn't help myself, I had to smile warmly- a real, genuine warm that I only gave to Miku and her alone.

"Goodnight, Luka-chan~" She skipped merrily into her room and shut it quietly behind her. Note to self; I seriously need to man (woman) it up and get past these unwanted feelings. They're not healthy and all too selfish, even for me who has sneaked tuna rolls one too many times from my best friend's plate when she wasn't looking. Miku is getting married, shouldn't I be happy like a normal best friend?

Well, I suppose I can just sleep my nervousness off as well..

I walked back into my room and stared down at the unappealing sight before. My mind contemplated on what to do next; should I leave the wastebasket's barf filled plastic bag here and stink up my whole room or should I risk it and try to empty the mess into the trashcan outside our door?

"Now or never..." I whispered to myself as I bent over and scooped up the plastic bag inside my metallic netted cylinder-like basket. It was a good thing the old Family Mart plastic bag had no holes in it, or else it would leave an obvious trail of barfed up tuna rolls along the way to the big trashcan outside. I turned around and walked back out my door. I snuck a few glances left and right to be sure that the coast was clear. I walked; no, more like tiptoed past a serene sleeping Tako Luka in the living room and out the surprisingly extremely noisy front door.

Tries to sneak outside through seemingly quiet door. Let me play you the song of my people~!

Why is that whenever I'm not sneaking, this door is as quiet as feathers falling down but when I do try to sneak, it sounds like a woman giving birth at an enormously high volume?

Lady Luck was on my side today, not only did I open the noisy door and not disturb anyone but I snatched up the trash bin lid and quickly disposed of the messy, squishy bag in my hand into it. I stifled a victory chuckle when I set the door softly back into place and rush tiptoed back into my room.

Great, now I have to switched into my nightly wear. I realize this because my tiptoeing has been unbearibly more difficult and then I noticed I was still in denim. How silly of me. I didn't get too ridiculously fancy with my choosing tonight so I end up with a black v-neck that came to my stomach with a pair of thigh-high turquoise shorts. Was I a little obsessed with the colour teal? Well, that's a very possible choice but I couldn't help it; I just love the colour teal... for very certain reasons.

My bed made a big springy noise when I belly flopped into it, my face landing perfectly into my pink silk pillow. Everything seemed nice and peaceful...

... but then the memory of the letter came back into my head. The surge of emotion covered my face once more. What's wrong with me; am I on my period? I could have sworn I was happy a few seconds ago. I check for a quick second. Okay, no then... thank goodness. Don't want to go to the wedding tomorrow while on my monthly calender.

Wait... the wedding...

I have to wear a dress! Oh my God, do I even have one at the moment?!

I jump out of my bed once more and ran to my closet. My eyes searched frantically inside my walk-in closet, trying to find at least one decent thing to wear for the big occasion held tomorrow.

Something instantly caught my eye.

"Wait... is this...?" Yes. Indeed it was.

Perfect. The best dress, perfect for the wedding. I didn't take it off my hangers nor did I touch it in general. I decided to leave it there and hopped right back into bed and stared endlessly at the white fabric. I remember when I first got that white dress, I had it as a secret for quite some time now. I guess I'm not the only one with secrets in this household, I meant to buy this dress for a "out-of-town" dinner in a 5 star hotel with Miku if she ever accepted my feelings for her. If you knew what I mean when I say "out-of-town fun".

Now the situation will never come true, I won't ever get to feel her sweetness at a closer proximity...

It prickles at my heart, thinking again and again about the weeding tomorrow. The dress was phenomenal; it flowed easily down to my upper knees knees and had a certain type of peaceful look to it; white because it was meant to be angelic but then when I ever I took it off, it would just as easily slip off onto the ground next to the hotel bed. Innocent yet sinful.

But now it was to be put into better use. Looks like I couldn't get my wishes... Yes, I was crushed that I couldn't have her- but this was for Miku.

Right... for Miku...

I drifted off into sleep after a long hour of sobbing depressingly into my poor pink pillow while whispering very incoherent "I love you Miku"'s into it. The rain outside my window couldn't be more fitting to my mood; bleak and dark, the lightning represented another tiny rip in my heart.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

* * *

I woke up murkily with a very stained pillow in my face. Shoot, I must have forgotten to remove my make up the night before. Oh well, not like it's gonna do anything. As my vision adjusted to the light, I instantly remembered what day it was.

Today's the day I let half of my heart go...

.

.

.

I check my sterling silver wrist watch and I see that I'm right on time and not ridiculously late like other occasions. I only had to walk here, the church isn't that far away and let's face it; I need to get a hobby when she leaves later. I considered exercising but then I remembered that I didn't like to exercise, ah but then again, this pain is less excruciating and frustrating than losing my beloved Mik-

"Ah, Luka-chan! So glad you could make it!" I turn to see who that voice belonged to, I hope it was Miku but this was way too deep and cold to be her pretty and cute voice. I frown on the inside but I keep a completely fake but fooling smile on my clean, made-up face.

Oh how I wanted to just rip that smile off his face. How I wanted to laugh if he were to get in an "accident" involving a certain pair of twins' Road Roller. How I wanted to see his crushed heart when Miku came to her senses and ran back to me... Alas, none of these couldn't happen, I had to keep my figure from collapsing into a anguishing cry and love for the tealette. Kaito greeted me with a wide, ear-to-ear but charmingly pleasant smile, he was to be wed to the most angelic being in the whole universe later after all; who wouldn't be that happy?

I had my music sheets in between my arm and my left side, carrying it rather loosely in the hold of my hand. I didn't feel like doing anything today other to mope and eat tuna mix ice-cream around our-...

My apartment now... Miku did mention this morning that she was planning on moving in with Kaito after she has gotten the ceremonial occasion done and over with. I even saw her pack her belongings earlier today, I didn't see much but I think she's going to send some people over to bring her stuff and into his gorgeous mansion of a house. Once I saw the brim of the teal coloured suitcase, my heart flew south for the winter. Devastation. Crushed. Hideous. Utter Humiliation. All of these feelings tied back to the time I couldn't just suck it up and confess to her.

Heart broken.

"Yes, yes, Kaito-san. I'm happy I'm here to attend this nice lovely ceremonial uniting of two loved ones, but most of all, I'm very pleased to know that my best friend," And the love of my life," Is to not only attend the wedding but to have the honour of being the bride." His smile has gotten even wider if that was possible. I tried my best keeping up my facade but I knew I wasn't going to last long and break out if I didn't ditch this conversation. I headed off, up the small flight of steps, and tried making it up to the big, glass and marquetry made church-house doors.

"So how have you been? Tell me, please, Luka-chan, is my betrothed Miku-fiance a messy player... or.. rough; if you catch my drift?" His eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face. His blue haired came closer to my face as if whispering me a secret,

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're trying to ask me." Oh stupid, of coarse I knew what he was saying. How dare he talk that like behind her back, is this the big idea behind this plan- to have the honour of being Miku's first? Repulsively despicable...

"I mean, is she-" His words leanings closer to my ear were cut off by low and behold. I turned over to the source of his eyes. His wisked grin vanished and softened into the once "Prince Charming" smile he had before. Lies and lies, you can't keep it up forever Kaito-san...

"Kaito-san, sweetie! It's so nice to see-" Her loveliness gasped when she laid her eyes on me. To tell you the truth, I felt too simple looking compared to her thousand ruffled white dress with tiny flowers hand woven in the laces. The length was perfect and hugged every single one of her petite figure, I became so jealous of Kaito. This beautiful, magnificent being personally crafted by God Himself was standing before my eyes. I tried not to blush but it slipped out anyways, I can't stand not admiring every single inch of her body. To think that in the next few moments, she would be considered all his.

That's right... I forgot... _All _his...

"Luka-chan~! I can't believe you actually came!" As if by magic, she cut off her suspended mid-air glomp to Kaito and changed her direction into mine. Kaito didn't look to happy; ah, a perfect picture to keep in my mind forever. The jealous look in his eyes when Miku hugged me, her best friend, rather than him, her groom.

"Well of course I came, Miku-chan. You're my best friend, I wouldn't even miss it for the world." I had to try and balance a book in my hand while hugging the princess at the same time. Honestly, I felt victorious once more; the look on Kaito's face was priceless, if I could, I would stick out my tongue out him in a total win. My mind thought out a while in whether I should or not, regardless of a clinging tealette and millions of family members and friends passing by us to take a seat in the church. I decided against it, not by the fact that we were in public but it was a special day for Miku and my childishness absolutely cannot be the wreckage of the day.

The hug was as beautiful as she was, alongside warm, passionate, and bold. She knew she could have hugged her groom first... but instead, she chose me over everything else. Me. Megurine Luka, the weird silent kid from the elementary. The kid that never got chosen to play partners in sporting events; other than her, which always warms my heart. That strange one that accidentally called Miku out on a "date" thinking it was an after school program used for education and studying...

Me...

As we melted into one another, someone was rude enough to tap my shoulder.

"Ehem... Honey, you look beautiful but wait until they call you out and down the altar, alright?" Kaito's twisted emotional smile of jealousy and relied burned itself into the back of my head.

"Oh.. okay. I'll see you later, Luka-chan. Oh! And before I forget; don't be scared when someone comes over to collect the rest of my things, alright? I know how you are with strangers." Even though Kaito pulled- no, more like pulled- her out of my arms and forced her into a hug, she passed me a last, angelic smile before she vanished into another room not too far away. I guess she wasn't actually done with the dress yet, the bridesmaids and or wedding dressers were scrambling her into the room with various assortments of flower bouquets and even more white fabric, along with needles. Ouch, I hate needles.

I sighed and walked on past a shocked Kaito; seems to me that he didn't get his hug.. perfect. Down the right side of the church I went, there were three main pathways; the left path for groomsmen, the middle being the alter for his gruesome and her loveliness walked, and then the bridesmaid and piano entertainment- a.k.a me. I nearly broke down with I took a seat on the freezing wooden plank of a piano seat, not because of the temperature but because I realize that it's about to happen; I was supposed to sing for Miku's and Kaito's wedding...

This was supposed to be my wedding with her... not him.

I took a deep breathe, readying by looking through my notes and bringing out one of the songs...

But then... another sheet quickly caught my attention. An old song I tried using for a talent but I chickened out, same as always. Instead of the tradition "Here Come the Bride" song-

I decided it was best of Miku heard this one for herself.

Everyone was getting into place. The bridesmaid were giggling away on how the groomsmen and purple haired best man had looked. Another man appeared before the altar's arch, his face was old and had many wrinkles. Might I say, the arch was vinyl and yet so vine-al, Earthy green vines graved itself into the many openings of the white, towering arch and with beautiful roses of all colours blooming every other foot or so. I suppose this was the man, the Officiant, was going to the be the one giving out the introduction and was also the same man that was going to bring the two together.

The rather old Officiant started off his introduction slowly and civilly, reciting many verses of the Bible and so forth.

He called out Kaito and he walked out next to his best man until he finally reached his targeted destination. The purple haired man dispatched and walked back into his place next to the 10 groomsmen. Kaito walked up the stairs and into his place under the altar's arch, next to the Officiant. Even though I hated him with a thousand burning furies at the moment, I had to admit he looked well dressed in his prefect black tuxedo and white, prim rose placed neatly in his overcoat pocket. The older man started off again, the moment we've all been waiting for is approaching.

I turned around completely in my chair to gaze upon the most absolutely gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life. My eyes were blessed by millions of angels, no sight could even compare on what Miku had looked like. Think about an endless field of beautiful assorted flowers and then drenched with even more amazing astonishing looking items that took your breathe away. Yeah, that scene can't even begin to compare with the teal haired princess; chances were that about 99.99% chance of people would choose Miku over the everlasting field of awe.

The dress was complete, the only real thing that I notice is that she had a headband with veil and a big white roses stitched into the waistband of her wedding wear. My face blushed like it never did before, I had to gulp at least two times to make sure nothing embarrassing would slip out the sides of my lips.

Slowly and gracefully, Miku walked down the aisle with her arm linked to Hatsune Mikuo, her older brother who came by to visit after long years in the military. His musky face was now clean and shaved, his hair slicked back into the gentle-natured prince he was. I found it that the 'gorgeousness compared to the highest of royalties' must have ran in the family, Miku being a clean example nonetheless. Her brother stepped clear of her ocean of white fabrics, afraid of tripping like the oaf he was and make his sister fall down with him. I never knew that he would actually join the military but something about him saying that my brother, Megurine Luki, wanted the teal haired brother to toughen up. They were life long friends, just like she and I. My story, on the other hand, is having a tragic story while our bothers share a magical fairytale story.

Mikuo kissed his sister on the forehead before stepping back and into the aisle where all the groomsmen stood, his position next to the purple haired best man. As Miku nervously took the steps forward, the fluttering of her dress breezed behind her- speaking of fluttering, did I mention my heart was going at about the approximate speed of 1,000 miles per hour?

Kaito and Miku stood still below the altar, the Officiant standing between them and now carried a bible within his hands. He opened up to the middle pages of the book; which page in specific, I'm not so sure. His voice was cleared before reading some love verses from the bible. (I'm sorry but I don't know any specific ones, I never went to a wedding before.)

Even though he was speaking loud and clear, my eyes were fixated upon the lovely teal princess. Words the Officiant said were lost, in one end of my ear and out the other. Miku glanced over a half second, I believe but that might have been my imagination- your mind plays with you when you're madly in love with someone.

"... And now you shall recite your vows. Shion Kaito-san, you shall go first since you are the male." He closed his eyes and bowed in his snobby highness.

"Right, right. Thank you, Officiant-san. Now, Miku-chan; I fell in love with you at first sight, I knew the moment my eyes laid on your perfectly beautiful body, I knew you just had to be mine. I don't have much to say except... I love you very much, Hatsune Miku." Kiss ass. His intentions were far off from what he said, I knew he meant on how nicely figured Miku was and how he wanted to be first to get in her pants without breaking any religious rules. Clever- but not clever enough to slip past my eyes. The Officiant then indicated for Miku to start.

"O-oh! Okay.. Well uhmm... Gosh, I'm so nervous. Kaito-san, we've been together these past few months and I love how I can always talk freely with you without feeling the slightest bit scared. I'm not exactly what love feels like because the only person I ever really was with was my best friend Luka-chan... but it's just like a sisterly thing, right?" She spoke brightly, her smile shining across the whole room. The Officiant took her rather pathetic speech as a vow and moved on with it.

Oh Miku.. you're suppose to feel flustered around the one you like, because of hormones and nerves acting up at the sight of them. Take me for example, I still stutter around you but you're so hard-headed to realize that. We've been friends for years and you don't realize that you can always come to me and even sometimes you feel shivery and just need a big hug to warm yours- and my- souls. Don't you see we're connected..?

Kaito and Miku both exchanged rings. I looked at them with a slight bit of jealousy, my ring that I bought with reasonable money didn't compare to the expensive, millions of encrusted diamonds ring Kaito placed on Miku's ring finger. The ring Miku placed in Kaito's finger looked exactly the same except without the big, most likely one full carat crystal placed in the middle, golden band. She looked so adorably silly, guys usually don't wear diamonds- but in this case, Kaito was the type of man that would show off his feminine jewelry anyways.

"How about we get started with some light entertainment! Pianist, it is your time to shine!" The old man pointed in my direction, suggesting me to get ready to sing for the crowds of impatient people. I didn't even start yet and Miku started clapping for me, obviously excited to hear my words. Kaito looked bored, his body position wanting it to get done and over with so that he could bring his bride home and do her with very dirty, unmentionable, unholy deeds.

I think back to the times Miku and I snuggle up on the couch watching various puppy videos, awwing over which pup was the cutest, how perfectly snug she was within my arms and she would carry my iPhone for a long time, pausing over and over on which animal she liked best. It didn't only work for animal videos, it also came to movies where we would sit the same way and watch whatever movie she rented. I wasn't much of a movies person but if it made her happy, it'll make me happier in the long shot- she in my arms was the most bliss, serene feeling in the world. I also remember climbing up on rental cars up high in the mountains and gaze up at the glorious sky and breathe-taking view below. We would joke around about fears of height and all that but the most important thing always happened; laughing. Laughing and smiling. Just the two of us.

Now with Kaito in the way, it's like he trespassed my dream realm and messed up my past memories. Whenever Miku and I snuggle up on the couch and watched iPhone Youtube, Kaito would appear from the side and close her eyes with his big hands. Her hands would pull up and hold them back, right in my face, but yet, I never stopped smiling. Her happiness was the most important thing to me, who am I to take it away? Said blue haired man would also suddenly come up from the side of the car, his smile boring slightly into my eyes as he jumped aboard the parked mountain rental car and next to Miku. The princess sat in the middle, such a predicament now since she chose her right, Kaito; over me.

I sighed. There was no point of dreams now.

Let's just get this show on the road...

That sheet brightened up my mood like tuna. I remembered switching it earlier, the bittersweet smile once on my face changed into a 'victorious with a hint of depression' smirk. Placing my fingers correctly on the piano, I started off with the twist of events song.

Finally it hit the right part of the song. Now it is my voice what will come in play.

I hope you're ready, Miku.

"... Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door-

You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain can't seem to let you go

Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We used to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight

I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on

Baby!  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady!  
All I want is to set your heart free

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress...  
Oh, see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress..

Oh no. . .

Snapping out this misery  
Depression, this ain't me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees

You got control of me  
And I, I cant explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane!

Since you've moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack-

I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone

It's too late...!

Baby!  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady!  
All I want is to set your heart free

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress..."

I take a deep breath. Never before have I imagined performing a rap but this was an even more surprising situation; never before have I let the love of my life fall into another one's hands. How stupid I was, letting her kind and gentle nature slip out my grasp. I wish I never let go of our hugs, I regret leaving embraces..

I started off easily with the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" traditional tune. Kaito's face relieved. Honestly, did he think I was over and everything brushed over? Haha, not until the death of me. His face when I opened my mouth to sing different lyrics was priceless, the greatest mixture between disgust and horror while his teeth gritted in envy.

"And I see you with your man and it's hard to understand!  
If we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight  
And it seems nothing was right-  
But I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'Cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working  
And every time that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile.."

I quickly use the top of my forearm to wipe off whatever tears that may have spilled during my rap session. Yet another breath before I start again, my fingers still danced across the piano keys to keep up the spirit of the song.

"... But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress..."

The last piano notes resonate loudly in the deathly silent, awe-stricken room. Finally, I looked up from the black and white, and about. Kaito got the expression I expected; shocked and disturbed. Miku on the other hand wasn't as shocked, she was in tears, seeing I was in tears already. I could practically smell the burning tears mixed in my mascara, it flamed inside my nose and it hurt badly. But never as badly as I felt now.

I knew whenever I cried, she cried and whenever she, I did as well. It was like a connection thing. Nearly everyone in the church gasped but some clapped in my glory. The Officiant didn't seem fazed at all...

No... Can't possibly...

"And with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" He announced with his hands clapping upwards in the air, the crowds' cheering soon shot up like fireworks, loud and happy. All accept me, the sad little firecracker that never got to be used in the festivals. His hands gestured Kaito to kiss Miku as the first kiss of marriage.

What I saw pained me; Kaito sneered at my face and pulled on Miku's chin, forcing her into a somewhat harsh kiss. She resisted, I saw and that made my heart flutter once again. Did she really understand? Or was she not yet done staring me down like the freak I am?

I waited no further. The kiss was done and now they are the lovely, married couple Shion Kaito and Shion Hatsune Miku. Half of my heart just tore itself off and ran into a giant paper shredder. The pit of my bottom grew with vile once more, but I couldn't throw up since I had lost the stomach contents last night and too depressed to eat throughout morning.

"E-Excu-se m-me." I said while I sat shot straight up and out of my cold piano plank. Pushing and literally elbowing my way through the many, many bridesmaids and decorates, I reached the point where there was no turning back for what I have just done. I ruined the wedding for them; they all cheer at the moment but later they will remember me as the selfish lesbian that couldn't let go, even for the sake of her best friend.

"Luka, wait!" Miku pushed Kaito off and reached out her arm in a pathetic attempt to grab mine. Possibly to pull into another warm embrace. The voice she used, one I will never forget; frightened of losing her best friend, sorrow because I will never return, and... remorse...?

I just ran. As hard as I could, as fast as I could; and I never once dared to turn my head around.

As I reached the front doors of the church, I made a final decision.

I clutched the ring attached to the silver chain around my neck.

Not even it can give me the strength to pull through this.

My hands yank it off my neck in an unbelievable speed. A red line tricked down the side of my neck, but I was too tormented and conflicted with feelings.

Without a moment's hesitation, I fling it down the altar's aisle covered with mocking white and pink petals, numerous teal and blue beads, and hundreds to millions celebrating rice grains.

A loud tingle was heard throughout the church, a very astonished Miku stared stupidly at the pure 24 karrot gold ring with our names engraved on the insides.

I left, without another word...

It's actually kind of...

Funny.

I could have sworn Miku yelled something at me as I shut the doors.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**I need to get back in touch with my happy side; like seriously, now.**

**This is a real song created by Taeyang. Go to Youtube and type in "Wedding Dress", it's a Korean song but there's an English remix with the lyrics I've shown above. You can choose whichever, the story ties along with the music video while the lyrics tie along with... well, the English lyrics of Wedding Dress. It's extremely sad so I wish you the best of luck when watching it.  
**

**Review, please? :')**


End file.
